I Have to Help Him
by Vandileir
Summary: A sequel to


Ok. Another disclaimer. Well I don't own DBZ or any characters, I whish I did, but sadly I don't. ::sigh::  
  
a/n 1: Ok, for all you nice people who reviewed "I have to protect her," thank you, nice reviews make me feel all happy in side. Anyway, I guess this is kind of the sequel to that. Its from Videl's POV mostly. It pretty much continues where the other one left off.  
  
a/n 2: Little one shots like these are usually written in my stupid database class, where I have like an hour to write a piece, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about "Why we say I love you," I have just been busy.  
  
a/r 1 (authors rant): Now to address something that has been bugging me. HOW COULD THEY FORGET VIDEL IN THE CHARACTER SELECT LIST!!!!!????? WTF!!!! I mean really, they have Baba listed, and we all know and have read the "millions of stories" on Baba. If I was Videl, I would kick the crap out of peeps at ff.net until they get her name listed, I mean really, that's just annoying. Ok, I just needed to say that, life may continue now.  
  
I Have to Help Him.  
  
Videl ran through the hallways, heading towards the arena. 'Wow. Whatever it was that Gohan gave me, it sure worked, I think I feel better than I ever have before.'  
  
She made a left then a right, heading down another corridor. 'I'll have to thank him once his match is over, after all, from what I heard, he rushed out to save me, and if that monster hadn't stopped, Gohan probably would have torn him apart.' She thought to her self, smirking and darting down another corridor.  
  
Finally the arena came into view. "Excuse me." She said brushing pass the Z- Senshi. She hopped up onto the wall, trying to get the best view of Gohan's match that she could. Finding a good vantage point, she settled down to watch.  
  
Gohan was in the ring, wearing part of his Great Sajin-Man costume. He and the other man, Kabito she thought his name was, were talking in the ring. She couldn't hear what, but Gohan didn't look happy. Gohan spoke and Kabito suddenly looked apprehensive, no, maybe shocked was more appropriate a term.  
  
Suddenly Gohan stepped back, he steadied himself, planting his feet firmly, pulling both arms in to his body, bending his elbows and making fists. He started to tense, a small growl escaped his lips as the ground started to shake. Soon, he started to glow, and the air around him began to discharge small lightning bolts. The ground started to shake more as the tiles of the ring began to lift and hover above the ground. Gohan's growl was now a small yell, getting louder every second.  
  
Videl just looked on and gaped, eyes wide, wondering what was going on, unable to do anything more then stare.  
  
With a shout Gohan started to glow yellow and more "energy," for she couldn't describe it as anything else, began to surround Gohan. Then she noticed his eyes, they weren't their usual black depths but a turquoise color, and the look of anger and concentration in them, was enough to give any person a chill. After a few seconds, his hair shot up in a fire of yellow energy, it became even spikier then normal, and it seemed alive with power.  
  
There was a blinding light; she could here the tiles of the ring, falling back into place. When the dust cleared, there stood Gohan, hovering slightly above the ground, and a very shocked, and maybe afraid Kabito. She stared for a moment, until her higher brain once again resumed control. 'Gohan's the golden warrior.!?'  
  
Then she made the connection. 'Now I know why these people are so familiar. These are the strange group of fighters from the cell games. but if these are the people from the cell games, then that means my father didn't defeat cell. no, it must have been Gohan.' She finished her thought, eyes once again falling on Gohan.  
  
They exchanged a few more words, and finally looked ready to begin the fight.  
  
Then came that monster, and a smaller version of him self, leaping into the ring, Gohan turned in an instant to fight them, but all the sudden he stopped, it looked as though he couldn't move.  
  
Then Videl watched on in horror as Spoopavicth grabbed him from behind, and the little one stabbed him with some sort of strange device. Gohan screamed in agony as he was pierced, his energy slowly being drained.  
  
Videl cringed as she heard Gohan scream again, the pain clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Videl watched, until she was unable to take anymore "GOHAN!!!" she leaped over the wall, charging towards the ring. 'I have to help him' she thought, putting all her concentration into reaching the ring.  
  
Before she could even react an arm grabbed her, it was Goku.  
  
"Let me Go! Let Go of me, I have to help him." she yelled  
  
Goku's grip did not loosen. "Please let me go, he needs help' she said, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Gohan will be fine, trust me." Goku said  
  
She stopped struggling and turned to watch the boy she.. Well, loved.. Be tortured in the ring, he cried out again and his body lost the golden aura, hair and eyes both returned to normal. His cries stopped, his eyes, the only expression on him, were showing the pain of what was happening, he stopped resisting them, the look of pain never leaving his eyes.  
  
Videl watched on, helpless to do anything more. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. but failed to perceive anything else.  
  
Finally it was over, they released him, his body, falling to the ground. He lay there, eyes still wide, still reflecting the pain.. The to monsters flew off, soon fallowed by several of Gohan's "friends"  
  
In an instant, she was at his side. She kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his back.  
  
"Gohan, its going to be ok, don't move."  
  
He didn't stir; only a small sound escaped his lips, just loud enough for her to hear. "Videl.. I.. "  
  
"Shhhh. Gohan, its ok, I'm here, everything is going to be fine."  
  
"Videl. I Love.. You.. "He said with all his strength  
  
Videl just sat there, wide eyed. She said the only thing that her mind could come up with.  
  
"Gohan, I love you too..." she said, a tear of happiness escaping her eyes.  
  
She thought he hadn't heard, but he had still been semi conscious, although he could barely move, he still managed enough energy to smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I know that is not really how it went in the show, but hey, it's my fan fiction. Well, anyway, I think it turned out good, so R&R, tell me what you think. As always, ill get my next work or chapter, or whatever out ASAP, so don't think i have forgotten, I'm usually just busy, or lazy.... but i never forget, ok, bye till next time. 


End file.
